The field of the invention is sample collectors and collection kits including sample collectors and sample containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,361 teaches a biopsy brush for abrading and recovering samples of tissue to be investigated includes a plurality of abrading elements, spacers and a flexible strand. The abrading elements are individually and separately spindled onto the strand. Each abrading element has an abrading periphery. The spacers space these abrading peripheries apart from one another. The flexibility of the flexible strand where the abrading elements are located enables the individual abrading elements in the group of abrading elements separately to deflect in response to change in the shape of the tissue being abraded.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,005 teaches a swab for collection of biological samples which includes a handle having a proximal end and a distal end and a swabbing tip. The swabbing tip is formed of closed cell polymeric foam and is disposed at the distal end for contacting and collecting biological samples.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,325 teaches a disposable, pre-packaged devices which includes an elongated holder member, a swab, another holder member and a capture media element assemblage. The device is particularly suitable for conducting diagnostic procedures based on immunological reactions using specimens gathered in the absorbent tip of a swab. The elongated holder member includes a structure for supporting and positioning the swab. The capture media element assemblage as suitable for conducting an immunoassay test. The other holder member is hingedly mounted at one end of the elongated holder member and carries the capture media element assemblage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,450 teaches a specimen collection unit which has a fibrous swab tip at one end of an elongated hollow shank for use in collecting a biological specimen. The shank is carried by an elongated base of a resilient plastic material and containing one or more reagents which can be pumped through the shank to the swab tip by applying manual pressure to the base. An elongated cap removably fits onto the base over the shank and the swab tip, with the cap including an additional reagent and a well into which the additional reagent can be delivered for contacting the swab tip.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,017 teaches a specimen kit which includes a swab tip and a shaft. Use of the specimen kit reduces significantly the possibility of contamination of the specimen by either user or container, contamination of the patient by the swab used to obtain the specimen and contamination of a subsequent handler of the container by the specimen. The specimen kit permits the collected specimen to be transported to the diagnostic processing laboratory in common, widely used medical specimen mailing containers, while permitting the use of swab lengths that are appropriate to the type of specimen desired. A unique double-ended stopper maintains the specimen container sterile until use, then acts as a cap for engaging the shaft for withdrawal while maintaining a tight and sterile shipping container after the specimen is taken and while it is subsequently handled.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,655 teaches a self-contained specimen collecting which has all of the advantages of the known specimen collecting units and which is characterized by the ability to preserve microorganisms during the transporting thereof in the transporting unit. The specimen collecting unit has a pledget composed of carbon fiber. The use of a carbon fiber pledget has been found to have a synergistic effect in preserving the viability of microorganisms which are obtained by use of the swab of the specimen collecting and transporting unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,432 teaches a swab transport apparatus which stores and transports to a laboratory a swab containing a specimen such as a microorganism. The uncontaminated swab is pre-packaged within a sterile swab storage chamber of the apparatus from which it can conveniently be removed for taking a sample.